


Hiatus (After the End, Before the Beginning)

by ThinkingAtEarlyHours



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Drunk Texting, Gratuitous Emojis, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Pre-Canon, Texting, past Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada if you squint, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingAtEarlyHours/pseuds/ThinkingAtEarlyHours
Summary: (1:49 AM)Unknown Number >>avoid your extraction I repeat DO NOTextract(1:50 AM)<< Genji ShimadaThis is a secure number, who is this.--McCree and Genji keep in touch





	1. Chapter 1

**7-23-2073**

**(1:49 AM)  
** **Unknown Number >>**  
avoid your extraction I repeat DO NOT  
extract

 **(1:50 AM)  
** **< < Genji Shimada**  
This is a secure number, who is this.

 **(1:51 AM)  
** **Unknown Number >>**  
Ive managed to block your GPS  
location for approx 30 minutes  
Emergency Code 7192070

 **(1:52 AM)  
** **Unknown Number >>**  
Im forwarding safehouse coordinates to  
your headpiece

 ** _RECEIVING COORDINATE..._**  
**_..._**  
**_ETA 10 MINUTES_**

 ********(1:52 AM)  
** ** **Unknown Number >>**  
trust me or not I don’t have time  
unass the ao

******_typing..._** ** **

********(1:54 AM)  
** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
Who is this. Am I compromised.

 ********(1:58 AM)  
** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
Extraction ETA two minutes. Am I  
compromised.

 ********(2:00 AM)  
** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
I am confirmed AWOL, heading to  
coordinates. There had better be a  
good reason for this.

 ********(2:05 AM)  
** ** **Unknown Number >>**  
you really so attached to OW

 ********(2:10 AM)  
** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
Safe house secure.

 ********(2:10 AM)  
** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
Identify yourself. Who is this. What do  
you want.

 ********(2:12 AM)  
** ** **Unknown Number >>**  
see that usb on the table

 ********(2:12 AM)  
** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
I trust Emergency Blackwatch codes  
to a certain extent.

 ********(2:13 AM)  
** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
I will not be downloading whatever  
virus you’ve put on that drive to my  
software without an explanation.

 ********(2:13 AM)  
** ** **Unknown Number >>**  
Shimada there aint no time to explain

 ********(2:14 AM)  
** ** **Unknown Number >>**  
youve exactly 4 minutes and 28 seconds  
until your GPS goes back online

 ********(2:15 AM)  
** ** **Unknown Number >>**  
aint gonna be a better time or place  
to bow out and stay off the grid than  
there and now

 ********(2:16 AM)  
** ** **Unknown Number >>**  
you really plannin to go down with the  
SS Overwatch

 ********(2:17 AM)  
** ** **Unknown Number >>**  
Shimada come on

 ********(2:17 AM)  
** ** **Unknown Number >>**  
only thing its gonna do is permanently  
cut your mechanics off from OW

 ********(2:18 AM)  
** ** **Unknown Number >>**  
GENJI

 ********(2:19 AM)**** ** **  
**** **Unknown Number >>**  
shit

******_DOWNLOAD COMPLETE_** ** **

********(2:19 AM)**** ** **  
**** **** **Unknown Number >>**  
YOU LITTLE SHIT

 

 ********(2:19 AM)  
** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
Relax, I had to restart the systems  
briefly in order to complete a system  
wipe of that magnitude.

 ********(2:20 AM)  
** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
You should know that, McCree.  
Remember that time we had to wipe  
the virus you accidentally sent me  
before Angela found out and freaked.

 ** **(2:22 AM)**  
** **Jesse McCree >>**  
haha yeah I remember that

 ** **(2:17 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
we thought it was gonna make you sound  
like Darth Vader but it just caused you to   
uncontrollably make strangely sexual noises

 ** **(2:22 AM)**  
** **Jesse McCree >>**  
was I really that obvious though

 ** **(2:23 AM)  
** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
You said "ain't."

 ** **(2:23 AM)  
** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
Who else do I know that says "ain't."

 ** **(2:24 AM)**  
** **Jesse McCree >>**  
point

 ** **(2:25 AM)  
** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
Jesse, you've been MIA for five weeks.

 ** **(2:25 AM)  
** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
I thought it likely you were dead.

 ** **(2:25 AM)  
** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
Or compromised.

 ** **(2:26 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
sorry partner but it was necessary 

 ** **(2:26 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
I would never fake my own death thats  
a real shitty thing to do 

 ** **(2:26 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
as long as my status remains MIA and  
not Deceased I see no reason to reveal  
my location to Overwatch 

 ** **(2:27 AM)  
** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
I'm not saying I wasn't thinking about it  
myself, but why did you just leave? Other  
than the original five, you've been a part   
of Overwatch the longest.

 ** **(2:27 AM)  
** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
Nearly all your senior officers have either  
been promoted or moved to other  
organizations. Or they died.

 ** ** ** **(2:27 AM)  
** ** **** **Jesse McCree >>**  
thats exactly why I left

 ** **(2:27 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
with Ana gone...

 ** **(2:28 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
look  

 ** **(2:28 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
we both know its gone tits up

 ** **(2:29 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
Jacks got the UNs uber buff arm up his ass  
like some sort of demented puppet

 ** **(2:30 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
Blackwatch agents are disappearing left and  
right

 ** **(2:30 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
I dont know if its cause theyre taking a page  
out of our book or if theyre scared of what  
Talon can do

 ** **(2:31 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
or if they ARE Talon now

 ** **(2:31 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
most are probably dead

 ** **(2:31 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
I know you didnt know Gerard for that long  
but...

 ** **(2:32 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
god I dont know how to describe it but it just  
felt like time to go

 ** ** ** **(2:33 AM)  
** ** **** **< < Genji Shimada**  
You could have taken me with you.

 ** ** ** **(2:33 AM)  
** ** **** **< < Genji Shimada**  
You should have.

 ** **(2:35 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
I wanted to

 ** **(2:35 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
just like ol times right

 ** **(2:36 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
but it was too risky having two BW agents  
vanish on the same mission

 ** ** ** ** ** **(2:37 AM)  
** ** ****** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
I spent the last month thinking I let you ** **  
**** down.

 ** **(2:38 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
Genji

 ** ** ** **(2:38 AM)  
** ** **** **< < Genji Shimada**  
When Reyes stopped looking after only  
6 days I nearly resigned on the spot.

 ** **(2:40 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
The only thing that kept me from leaving  
was the fear that my body wasn't my own.

 ** **(2:40 AM)  
** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
So as angry as I am at you right now,  
thank you.

 ** **(2:40 AM)  
** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
Although, I don't know how you  
managed it.

 ** **(2:41 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
I had some help

 ** ** **(2:41 AM)  
** ** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
McCree...

 ** ** ** **(2:42 AM)  
** ** **** **Jesse McCree >>**  
called in a favor

 ** **(2:43 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
it was totally legit absolutely do not worry

 ** **(2:43 AM)  
** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
THAT IS ABSOLUTELY MAKING ME WORRY.

 ** **(2:43 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
dont burst a vent darlin

 ** **(2:43 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
I had her test it on herself first

 ** **(2:44 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
I trust her but Im not stupid or nothin

 ** **(2:45 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
sides she aint even know who its for

 ** **(2:45 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
told her I needed to get OW eyes off a computer

 ** ** ** **(2:46 AM)  
** ** **** **< < Genji Shimada**  
...

 ** ** ** **(2:46 AM)  
** ** **** **Jesse McCree >>**  
only person knows where you are is me I swear

 ** **(2:47 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
an the only people who know I aint dead are you  
an Reyes

 ** **(2:48 AM)  
** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
So... you're saying... the only people who  
know... are myself... and Agent_02.

 ** **(2:48 AM)  
** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
Smart plan, Jesse.

 ** **(2:48 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
listen 

 ** **(2:49 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
if he could he probly wouldve came left too 

 ** **(2:49 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
I dont trust Overwatch right now 

 ** **(2:49 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
but I trust him

 ** **(2:49 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
put this number in his phone before I  
went AWOL

 ** **(2:50 AM)  
** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
Let me guess, its under "Joel Marricone."

 ** **(2:51 AM)  
** ** **< < Genji Shimada**  
You know Morrison is aware of that alias,  
right.

 ** **(2:51 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
aw yeah smarty parts Im sure hes changed  
it by now it was just so hed know who it was

 ** **(2:51 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
an since he aint come chasin after me I  
assume he dont think its a bad idea

 ** ** ** **(2:52 AM)  
** ** **** **< < Genji Shimada**  
McCree, I know you'd trust him with your  
life, but if you blow my cover I will  
****personally make you regret it.

 ** **(2:52 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
yeah yeah 

 ** **(2:53 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
you should get some sleep before OW  
starts sending people after ya

 ** **(2:53 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
closest base to your location is   
Watchpoint Sanya 

 ** **(2:53 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
youve got about 6 hours till they come lookin

 ** ** ** **(2:54 AM)  
** ** **** **< < Genji Shimada**  
Thank you, Jesse.

 ** ** ** **(3:00 AM)  
** ** **** **< < Genji Shimada**  
I would recommend not contacting Reyes  
unless absolutely necessary, and fielding  
any calls from him.

 ** ** ** **(3:00 AM)  
** ** **** **< < Genji Shimada**  
Majority of compromised agents have been  
Blackwatch, he may be at the root of the  
corruption.

 ** **(3:02 AM)  
** ** **Jesse McCree >>**  
you watch your back too Genji


	2. Chapter 2

**7-25-2073**

**(5:27 PM)**  
**jefe >>**  
I’m assuming you had something to  
do with this.

 **(5:28 PM)**  
**< < me**  
lol I cant believe youre still in my  
phone as that

 **(5:28 PM)**  
**< < me**  
I should change it

 **(5:30 PM)**  
**NOT jefe >>**  
Morrison is not happy.

 **(5:32 PM)**  
**< < me**  
when is Jack happy

 **(5:33 PM)**  
**< < me**  
no no that’s not right either

 **(5:34 PM)**  
**tall dark and angry >>**  
Listen, I just need to know if you were  
involved.

 **(5:35 PM)**  
**< < me**  
involved in what

 **(5:35 PM)**  
**tall dark and angry >>**  
You know what.

 **(5:36 PM)**  
**< < me**  
if youre referrin to what happened  
in Dorado I promise that wasnt my  
fault

 **(5:36 PM)**  
**< < me**  
a third party got involved 

**(5:37 PM)**  
**tall dark and angry >>**  
YOU were a part of the police chase in  
Dorado?!

 **(5:37 PM)**  
**tall dark and angry >>**  
Never mind of course you were.

 **(5:38 PM)**  
**< < me**  
I told you a third party got involved

 **(5:40 PM)**  
**tall dark and angry >>**  
Brat.

 **(5:40 PM)**  
**tall dark and angry >>**  
No, that’s not what I was referring to, I  
was talking about Genji Shimada  
going AWOL.

 **(5:42 PM)**  
**< < me**  
shit Genjis gone too

 **(5:42 PM)**  
**< < me**  
no that aint me

 **(5:43 PM)**  
**< < me**  
you sure hes not just dead

 **(5:43 PM)**  
**< < me**  
a lot f that going around too

 **(5:45 PM)**  
**tall dark and angry >>**  
Positive.

 **(5:45 PM)**  
**tall dark and angry >>**  
He confirmed mission completion and  
our last known location of him confirms  
he was headed towards extraction.

 **(5:50 PM)**  
**< < me**  
come on boss Im busy fighting off  
Australians and cops in Mexico

 **(5:53 PM)**  
**< < me**  
when would I have time to fly to  
China and steal away an old friend

 **(5:54 PM)**  
**tall dark and angry >>**  
I never said anything about China.

 **(5:56 PM)**  
**< < me**  
…

 **(5:56 PM)**  
**< < me**  
mierda

 **(6:01 PM)**  
**tall dark and VERY ANGRY >>**  
I know you better than you’d like,  
boy. You’re lucky I thought to cover  
and now I have to clean up THIS mess.

 **(6:02 PM)**  
**tall dark and VERY ANGRY >>**  
Seems like all I ever do lately is pussyfoot  
around Morrison. You’re certainly not helping  
with your whole Blackwatch internal take  
down shit.

 **(6:03 PM)**  
**tall dark and VERY ANGRY >>**  
Shimada is a very important asset. I only  
helped you out because I owed you that debt.  
I can’t offer him the same protection, and  
they’re looking for him.

 **(6:03 PM)**  
**< < me**  
look I really appreciate all your help, but Im  
not telling you where he is

 **(6:04 PM)**  
**< < me**  
couldnt even if I wanted to

 **(6:04 PM)**  
**< < me**  
havent heard from him since Sanya

 **(6:05 PM)**  
**< < me**  
you should get out of there too boss

 **(6:10 PM)**  
<< me  
you gotta know shit aint right

 **(6:10 PM)**  
**< < me**  
I know somethings gone wrong that youre  
not telling me about and its not just  
Blackwatch

 **(6:15 PM)**  
**tall dark and VERY ANGRY >>**  
Look I'm dealing with it... 

**(6:15 PM)**  
**tall dark and VERY ANGRY >>**  
I respect your decision but I have to  
stay. Jack might be an ass but I can't  
just leave him and Ana to kill themselves  
with their work. 

**typing...**

**(6:30 PM)**  
**< < me**  
boss?

**THIS NUMBER HAS BEEN**  
**DISCONNECTED**

**(6:31 PM)**  
**< < me**  
Gabe?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the huge break in between posting time! College happened. Now that I have a little time I will hopefully be finishing this before I go back to school, albeit a lot shorter than I originally thought it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea stuck in my head that these two knuckleheads kept in touch after they went into hiding. This is very likely going to focus entirely on the camaraderie and friendship between McCree and Genji, so if you're here for Genji/Zenyatta you may be disappointed. 
> 
> Please comment with your thoughts! :)


End file.
